Zs'Skayr Returns
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Zs'Skayr desires revenge before and after he locates Ben with Gwen in a cemetery.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

*There are two main enemies of mine. Light and a brat known as Ben! Both are able to harm me* Zs'Skayr thought as he hovered back and forth in one of Bellwood's abandoned houses. He was not interested in remembering how he got to Bellwood after his recent battle with Ben.  
*At least I am myself again after disintegrating due to that Ben brat's light attack!* Zs'Skayr mused. At least he escaped from Anur Transyl and found himself in Bellwood after he manifested a few days ago.

Zs'Skayr glanced at a window until he approached it very slowly. *Is the sky dark yet?* he thought. His long fingers touched the curtain.  
He pulled the curtain to one side at a snail's pace. Zs'Skayr saw the darkened sky before he released the cloth. *I guess that answers my question!*  
he mused.

There was a very good reason why Zs'Skayr always seemed cautious near the window. He could not remember the amount of times the sun's light burned his hand if he guessed wrong. At least he was not incorrect about the sun this time. The rogue focused on a scythe as he held it. His constant companion.  
He saw the weapon's curved blade.

*I roamed the streets of Bellwood as I searched for Ben during the past few evenings* Zs'Skayr pondered. He continued to concentrate on the blade. *I am looking forward to finding Ben. I'll end his life very slowly and painfully! That way he will never defeat me another time.  
The thorn in my side will be removed after his death.*


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Zs'Skayr returned to the streets of Bellwood. His scythe remained with him while he flew. He disregarded many houses as he went by them. *Perhaps I will be able to find Ben tonight. If I am unable to locate him until the sun appears, I can search for him again during the next evening. There are plenty of hours before the sun ascends* he pondered.

After observing the scythe another time, Zs'Skayr grinned. *I am looking forward to viewing my enemy's blood on the blade* he thought.

Zs'Skayr paused until he tilted his head in curiosity at the sight of a cemetery. *Hmmm. I don't remember viewing a cemetery during previous nights in Bellwood. Maybe I will cross paths with Ben in the graveyard!* The villain approached the gate until he flew over it.

There were too many grave markers to count. Zs'Skayr grinned at them. *I wish to add Ben to the corpse collection for always defeating me!*  
he thought.

Zs'Skayr wandered for hours before he heard a familiar voice. His one eye became bigger with every passing second. *That voice!* He followed the sound until he paused another time.

Zs'Skayr gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

''Why are we in a cemetery, Ben?'' Gwen wished to know while she scowled at her relative.

''The cemetery is a shortcut to my house, Gwen,'' Ben said as he frowned.

''Standing in a cemetery is not on my list of things to do during my weekend visit, Ben!'' Gwen snapped.

''Spirits are not going to appear in the graveyard, Gwen. You are just terrified because we just saw a horror movie about graveyard ghouls,''  
Ben said.

Gwen continued to scowl. She turned and walked ahead of Ben.

A cruel smile appeared on Ben's face. He walked behind Gwen until he yelled. ''BOOGA! BOOGA! BOOGA!''

Gwen's eyes widened as she shrieked. Trembling, she turned her head before she faced Ben's sudden grin. Her scowl returned at a snail's pace. She walked ahead of Ben another time.

Ben followed Gwen again. He ceased walking when he thought he saw Zs'Skayr behind a tall grave marker. His eyes were suddenly wide with disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

Zs'Skayr's eye widened again as soon as Ben saw him. He remained behind the tall grave marker. He observed Ben shrugging and following Gwen again.  
Zs'Skayr concentrated on the scythe another time. *Perhaps I should end the girl's life very slowly in front of Ben before he dies!* he thought. He began to follow Gwen and Ben.

After gripping the scythe and raising it to one side of his body, Zs'Skayr began to swing the weapon. His jaw dropped in disbelief after Gwen stepped ahead and the blade contacted another tall grave marker. He trembled with rage as he gripped the scythe again.

*I must get rid of Ben and the girl soon. I may never get another chance to come across them* Zs'Skayr thought. He glanced at the sky another time.  
*At least the sun is not present. At least the sky is still dark. There are probably a few more hours of darkness remaining.*

Zs'Skayr continued to follow the duo. He halted after Ben turned his head and gasped. He saw his enemy's wide eyes.

''I was correct. You were in the graveyard with us, Zs'Skayr!'' Ben exclaimed.

Gwen ceased stepping before she glanced over her shoulder. Her jaw dropped as her eyes widened in horror. She turned her body so that she faced Zs'Skayr. ''Why are you with us?'' Gwen wished to know after she glanced at Ben.

''I enjoy ending the lives of my enemies,'' Zs'Skayr said to Gwen. He raised his scythe above his head until the weapon descended.  
He gasped after the blade was stuck in the ground since Gwen ran with Ben. After struggling to get the scythe out of the ground, Zs'Skayr carried the item again.

''You are already in a graveyard. You can perish here,'' Zs'Skayr said to Gwen and Ben as he pursued them. His eye was on Ben after the latter's leg contacted a grave marker which caused him to collapse. Grinning again, he approached Ben at a snail's pace.

''You will not be alive to view the sun another time, Ben!'' Zs'Skayr exclaimed. He closed his eye as he cackled in a high pitched tone. He opened it until he raised the scythe. Zs'Skayr gasped when the sun ascended.

The sun's light contacted Zs'Skayr's body before he shrieked and Ben ran with Gwen. After disintegrating, he was with the deceased.  
The graveyard was Zs'Skayr's new home.

The End


End file.
